1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fan motor having a rotary motor incorporated in an impeller which includes a plurality of rotor blades, an inline type fan motor which includes a plurality of fan motors arranged in series in a rotation axis direction of the rotary motor and an assembly method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan motor includes a rotary motor as a rotation drive device, an impeller which includes a plurality of rotor blades that are mounted on a rotary shaft of the rotary motor, and a venturi casing in a cylindrical shape which works along with the impeller to generate an axial flow.
An axial flow fan motor generally has air blowing characteristics of a large air flow amount and a small static pressure. In order to improve the air blowing characteristics of the axial flow fan motor, a variety of inline type fan motors have been proposed which have a plurality of axial flow fan motors arranged in series in the rotation axis direction of the rotary motor.
As a technique on the inline type fan motor, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-26291 discloses an axial flow fan which includes a first axial flow fan, a first flow control grid, a second axial flow fan and a second flow control grid, which are arranged in series in an air flow direction, in sequence from the upstream end.
Furthermore, a circuit board is disposed in a frame of the fan motor. The circuit board has a wiring pattern for controlling the fan motor. Leads of the wire harness for connecting an external power supply are soldered to lands of the circuit board.
The circuit board is often disposed at a position recessed from a frame surface. Particularly, in a small fan motor having a small inner diameter of the frame, soldering the leads to the lands of the circuit board while the circuit board is incorporated in the frame is extremely difficult.
In such a small inline type fan motor, the leads are soldered to the lands of the circuit board outside the frame of the fan motor. After that, the circuit board is incorporated into the frame of each fan motor, and accordingly, a plurality of fan motors are assembled in series.
Moreover, when the wire harness has a short lead length, the leads are removed from the connector to perform soldering on the circuit board since handling of the leads are difficult. After that, the circuit board is incorporated into the frame of each fan motor, and accordingly, a plurality of fan motors are assembled in series.
As a result, many processes are needed for assembly of the conventional inline type fan motors, leading to increased cost in manufacturing the inline type fan motors.